


Real AF

by lilcupcake03



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Truths revealed, cliff hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: What happens after Edie tells Tim the truth? Where does she go from there?Open ending done on purpose
Relationships: Amanda Doherty/Edie Palmer, Julia Bechley/Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Real AF

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> This fic just spoke to me and I went with it. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave feedback or kudos. 
> 
> Thanks!

Real AF

Edie Palmer tapped on her bottom teeth nervously as she sat in the back on the taxi. Lost in her thoughts, she paid no attention to the babbling taxi driver. As the taxi slowed to a stop outside of a familiar building, she handed the taxi driver more than he expected and got out without saying a word. Her evening bag in one hand, her purse in the other Edie climbed the stairs. She set the bags down carefully and knocked on the door. 

“Edie!” Julia exclaimed in surprise, a half full glass of wine in her hand.

Before she could stop herself, tears spilled over. “I’m sorry. Can I come in?” she asked. Edie hated that her voice trembled. 

Julia glanced behind her, she hesitated momentarily but motioned for her to come in. There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen.

“Donovan’s here, isn’t he? Oh God, I’m ruining date night, aren’t I?” Edie said in dismay.

Julia offered a comforting smile and rubbed Edie’s shoulder, “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” she assured Edie. “Something is obviously wrong. You hardly ever cry. Talk to me.” Julia pushed Edie lightly so she fell back onto the couch.

Donovan came into the kitchen, carrying wine and a small tray of food, “Did I hear the door?” he trailed off when he saw the obviously upset Edie on the couch. “Oh man.” he quickly set the tray down and grabbed the box of kleenex, handing it to Edie. “I’ll give you guys some time.” he left the room, taking his wine with him.

“He’s a good guy.” Edie said as she watched Donovan disappear into the kitchen.

“He is.” Julia said simply with a nod. She was sure that he was probably going to eavesdrop a little, but given their life, Julia honestly couldn’t blame him. Her life was never boring. Julia tapped on her bottom teeth. “Sorry, go ahead. What happened?”

“I did what I told Roxy I’d do. I came clean to Tim. He’s kicked me out.” Edie explained. “It’s over, I lied to him and almost worst of all, I’ve fallen in love with Amanda.”

Julia had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping open. “You’ve fallen in love with our dad’s prosecutor?!” she exclaimed, then burst into tears.

Edie was taken aback and offered Julia a kleenex. “I didn’t think you’d take it that hard.” she said to Julia.

“It’s not that.” Julia said as she paused to blow her nose loudly. “I had fertility tests done. I got some unexpected results.” she let out a deep breath, “Leon..he’s not my biological father.” Julia admitted.

Edie awkwardly patted her shoulder. “Just to think I started to get used to you as my sister.” she admitted in return.

Julia stopped crying and her eyes lit up, “Really?” she said, her voice squeaking slightly.

Edie nodded, “Yes.” she said with an eye roll. “It doesn’t matter if he isn’t your biological father, he’s still your father. He loves you more than anything.” 

Julia knew it was true so she said nothing. Edie shifted uncomfortably. “Can I stay here for a while?” she asked.

“Yes, the guest room is free since Roxy is in rehab.” Julia said and motioned for Edie to go with her belongings.

Edie did, carrying her bags inside the small room and placing them on the small bed. She dug her phone out of her purse and dialed Amanda’s number.

“Edie, what is it?” she asked when she answered.

“I told Tim everything about us...and the fact that I am in love with you.” Edie told Amanda.

Silence hummed on the other end. “Where are you?” Amanda asked finally.

“At Julia’s.” Edie told her. 

The line hummed again and went dead. Edie stared blankly at her phone for a moment and then she put her phone back in her purse and plopped down on the bed. Julia appeared in the doorway and handed her a glass of wine.

“Donovan and I will be upstairs.” Julia said softly and left the room, Edie listened to their footsteps retreat up the stairs and to Julia’s room. Edie set the glass of wine on the small nightstand next to the bed.

Edie leaned back on the bed and groaned, praying she wouldn’t have to listen to them have sex. She did not need that right now. Staring up at the blank ceiling, Edie pondered her life right now. She’s gay, she pretty much admitted that to herself now. She accepted that. But that revelation came with the breaking of Tim’s heart. Tim, who was her everything. Amanda, who opened her eyes to a new life. 

Loud knocking on the door had Edie jumping up off of the bed. Who could it be at this hour? Part of her hoped it was Tim, the other part of her hoped it Amanda. She opened the door and her heart leapt into her throat as Amanda stood on the doorstep.

“Are you gonna let me in?” Amanda asked, huddling in her chic oversized jacket against the cold.

Edie stepped back and let Amanda enter. She closed the door and found herself pinned to the front door, Amanda’s lips pressed firmly against hers.

“I can’t believe you did it. You emploaded your life for me.” Amanda whispered softly, caressing Edie’s cheek,

“What happens now?” Edie asked,


End file.
